Love Story
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich die australische Hexe Hermione Granger sich in einen ausländischen Zauberer verliebt?


Love Story

„Lass uns die drei Wochen einfach so im Gedächtnis behalten, wie sie sind..." Bat er sie und sie nickte zustimmend. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie eine Hexe war und binnen Sekunden ans andere Ende der Welt reisen konnte. Aber sie würde sich damit abfinden müssen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Er küsste sie noch einmal zum Abschied und verschwand dann im Flughafen von dort ab kam er mit dem Internationalen Flohnetzwerk nach London zurück zum Flughafen Heathrow.

Traurig machte Hermione sich auf den Heimweg. Zuhause wurde sie auch schon von ihrer Mutter erwartet, die sie umarmte. „Er ist weg, oder?" Hermione nickte nur und Tränen begannen ihr über die Wangen zu laufen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hatte und das machte es umso schwerer. Für ihn war sie nur ein Sommerflirt gewesen, doch für sie war er derjenige, der ihr das Herz gestohlen hatte. „Na komm mit, Mäuschen." Normalerweise konnte Hermione es nicht leiden, wenn ihre Mutter sie so nannte, schließlich war sie keine fünf mehr, doch heute war es ihr völlig egal. Jane Granger ging eine große Packung Schokoladeneis aus der Küche holen und gemeinsam machten sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich und schauten alte Filme, wie „Casablanca", „Blondinen bevorzugt" und „Wie angelt man sich einen Millionär".

Irgendwann mussten sie wohl auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein, denn am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione von einem Klopfen am Fenster geweckt. Eine kleine Eule saß auf dem Fenster und Hermione beeilte sich sie reinzulassen. Es war eine hübsche braune Eule, welche einen Brief am Bein trug und ihr Bein jetzt Hermione hin streckte. Schnell band sie den Brief ab und strich der Eule sanft über das Gefieder, bevor diese sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Die junge Hexe öffnete den Brief und las den Inhalt.

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger

Ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen wurden. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Anbei finden sie ihre Bücherliste und die Fahrkarte für den Hogwartsexpress von Gleis 9 ¾ um elf Uhr.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht weckte Hermione ihre Mom. „Mom, ich bin angenommen! Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen!" „Das ist toll, Liebes. Dann gehen wir am besten heute gleich deine Bücher holen." Jane Granger hoffte ihre Tochter noch etwas ablenken zu können. Schließlich ließ sich ein gebrochenes Herz nicht einfach wieder zusammensetzen. „Ja, dann müssen wir aber in die Winkelgasse nach London. Die meisten Bücher auf der Liste wird es hier nämlich nicht geben." „Also müssen wir wieder durch diese schrecklichen Kamine reisen?" „Mom, ich kann und darf uns jetzt danach sauber hexen. Außerdem ist es die einzige Möglichkeit, wenn du nicht lieber mit einem Portschlüssel aus dem Himmel fallen willst." „Na von mir aus..."  
Zwei Stunden später standen die beiden Frauen auch schon in der Winkelgasse. „Schade, dass dein Vater arbeiten muss. Er hätte die Praxis heute wirklich mal schließen können um sich das hier anzusehen." Die Winkelgasse war voller Hexen und Zauberer, welche aus den verschiedensten Läden kamen. Zuerst gingen sie zu Gringotts um Geld zu wechseln und dann zu Madame Malkins um die Schulkleidung zu besorgen. In ihrer australischen Schule hatte Hermione so etwas nie gebraucht und sie fand es ehrlich gesagt schon etwas albern. Aber nun ja, das waren nun einmal die Regeln.  
Madame Malkins war recht schnell mit ihrer Uniform fertig und Hermione und ihre Mutter gingen weiter zu Flourish & Blotts. Dort verbrachten sie eine ganze Weile und Hermione kaufte sich von dem Geld, was sie zu ihrem Geburtstag bekommen hatte, einige weitere Bücher als leichte Hintergrundlektüre. Nachdem sie ihre neuen Bücher, klein gehext, in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte, gingen sie aus dem Laden und betraten Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, wo sich Hermione einen hübschen Fleckenkauz kaufte, um während der Schulzeit ihren Eltern schreiben zu können. Sobald sie dann alles hatten, schlenderten sie noch etwas durch die Winkelgasse und sahen sich um. Hier gab es soviel mehr zu sehen, als im Zaubererviertel von Sydney.

Am 1. September hatte sich Hermione noch von ihren Eltern verabschiedet, bevor sie über das internationale Flohnetzwerk zum Flughafen Heathrow reiste und von dort ab zum Bahnhof Kings Cross apparierte. Als sie dann endlich im Zug war, waren die meisten Abteile schon besetzt. Am Ende hatte sie schließlich ein Abteil gefunden, in dem bereits drei Personen saßen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen, ein rothaariger Junge und ein schwarzhaariger Junge. „Hey, ist der Platz noch frei?", fragte sie und das Mädchen lächelte sie freundlich an. „Klar, setz dich. Du musst neu in Hogwarts sein, oder?" „Ja, ich bin übrigens Hermione Granger." „Freut mich...Ich bin Ginny Weasley...", lächelte sie, bevor sich auch die anderen beiden als Ron Weasley, Ginny's Bruder, und Harry Potter, der Freund von Ginny, vorstellte. „Schön euch kennenzulernen.", lächelte sie, bevor Ginny sie fragte. „Auf welcher Schule warst du bis jetzt eigentlich?" „Ich war auf der Akademie für Hexerei und Zauberei in Sydney." „Du kommst aus Australien?" „Ja, aus Sydney. Ich bin eigentlich in London geboren, aber als ich ein Jahr alt war, sind wir nach Sydney gezogen." „Und warum gehst du jetzt nach Hogwarts?", Ginny klang ehrlich interessiert. „Naja, die UTZs aus Hogwarts werden in der ganzen Welt anerkannt. Außerdem will ich nach meinem Abschluss wieder nach England ziehen und das ist leichter, wenn man vorher in Hogwarts war. Man hat sich dann schon etwas an das Land gewöhnt." „Stimmt. Bist du eigentlich schon eingeteilt?" „Ja, Professor Dumbledore hatte mich deshalb schon nach Hogwarts bestellt um mir die Zeremonie mit den Erstklässlern zu ersparen. Ich bin in Gryffindor..." Jetzt lächelte Ginny noch breiter. „Das sind wir auch. Gryffindor ist toll, du wirst sehen."

„Hermione, fährst du über Weihnachten eigentlich nach Hause?", wollte Ginny eine Woche vor den Ferien von ihrer, mittlerweile besten Freundin, wissen. „Nein, meine Eltern sind unterwegs, also bleib ich hier." Obwohl sie es nicht zeigte, schien sie traurig über die Tatsache zu sein. „Dann komm mit zu uns.", bot Ginny ihr an. „Nein Ginny, ich kann mich doch nicht einfach in euer Familienweihnachten einmischen!" „Doch, du kommst mit! Harry kommt auch, wie fast jedes Jahr, über Weihnachten zu uns und Mum und Dad haben nichts dagegen, wenn du auch mitkommst. Hermione, du bist immerhin meine beste Freundin." Ginnys Worte ließen keinen Widerspruch zu, weshalb Hermione also schließlich zustimmte. „Aber ich hab doch gar keine Geschenke...", gab sie als nächstes zu bedenken. „Dann besorgen wir eben welche in Hogsmead. Ich hab schließlich auch noch nicht alle."

An Heilig Abend saß Hermione Granger mit den anderen Weasleys im Wohnzimmer. Sie war von den Weasleys herzlich empfangen wurden und genoss ihre Ferien in vollen Zügen. Besonders gut verstand sie sich mit Bill, seiner Frau Fleur, den Zwillingen Fred und George und natürlich mit Ron, Ginny und Harry. Arthur Weasley fragte sie über Muggelsachen aus, wie zum Beispiel warum Flugzeuge es schafften in der Luft zu bleiben und Molly zeigte ihr, wie man einen typisch englischen Plumpudding zubereitete. Jetzt saß sie also mit Ginnys und ihren Geschwistern da und sie erzählten sich lustige Geschichten, als es auf einmal klopfte. Sie dachten sich nichts dabei und unterhielten sich weiter, während Molly die Tür öffnete.

Charlie Weasley grinste seine Mutter an. „Frohe Weihnachten, Mum..." „Mein Lieber!" Sie umarmte ihn und quetschte ihren Sohn dabei fast zu Tode. Er hing seinen Wintermantel über die Garderobe und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo er wie festgewachsen stehen blieb. Sie hatte ihn inzwischen auch bemerkt und sah ebenso perplex aus. „Hermione, das ist...", begann Ginny, doch Hermione unterbrach sie mit einem Flüstern. „Charlie..." „Hermione...", antwortete Charlie ebenso leise. Dann löste sich ihre Starre. „Charlie!" Sie rannte zu ihm und er schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie.  
Fred und George klappte der Mund auf. Ihr Bruder Charlie, von dem sie immer dachten, dass er schwul wäre, da er nie ein Mädchen mitgebracht hatte, küsste hier gerade Ginnys beste, und ziemlich heiße, Freundin Hermione!

Erst als Molly mit einigen Gläsern das Zimmer betrat, welche sie bei diesem Bild sofort fallen ließ, bemerkten die beiden die Blicke um sich herum. Hermione wurde etwas rot und Charlie grinste nur. „Bill, ich hab dir doch von dem Mädchen aus Australien erzählt. Das ist sie..." Erklärte er und küsste grinsend wieder die Frau, welche er so sehr liebte.


End file.
